federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2386
This page chronicles posts #14971-15090 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2386. *CP - April, 2386 *CP - June, 2386 Earth Plots First Week Looking into options for his wife, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD speaks with a Dr. Jonathan Menelas and is told that she needs to go into the Nightingale House because of the terminal severity of her disease. Fourth Week In the evening, SHAWN MUNROE is approached by MOLLY O’BRIEN who wants to have permission to stay over at a friend’s house. When Shawn gives it and she is hugging him, KEIKO MUNROE gets upset, having flashbacks to her issues with Q. Confronting Shawn about it, she tells him that Molly is older now and their behaviour together isn’t appropriate. Cardassia Plots First Week At dinner with DURAS VENIK, OZARA VENIK, BRY VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, DARIN VENIK and CELAR BERN, KOHSII VENIK announces that she is pregnant with another baby boy and will be due sometime in February. OZARA is out drinking, upset that she cannot have babies and DURAS confronts her about it. She explains that Celar has been lost to Kohsii and she won’t ever be able to contribute children to the family. Second Week Arriving to Prime, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD makes it in one piece with LALI MUNROE, MINIYA MUNROE and KALILI MURNOE in tow. He speaks with QUESTA DAMAR about the war, or end of it, as well as the children. Feeling sad, OZARA VENIK contacts ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and talks to him about some of her issues before he manages to come over and see her and the couple are intimate. Going home late, OZARA starts to feel guilty when DURAS VENIK shows an interest in being with her intimately but she pushes it away and manages to make a deal with him. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is approached by NPC Legate Resot Jodin who has information on his fathers murder, only to find out it was Cydja from the past. Third Week Going over information about the Romulus and issues with Remus, CORAT DAMAR continues to not feel well. When he collapses and cannot breathe, YORKIN KORINAS calls medical and gets him some help. QUESTA DAMAR is in the hospital, where she tells CORAT after he wakes up that he had a stroke and needs to take it easy for awhile. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK has thought about the proposal by Legate Jodin and finally brings it to the table with RAYLON EVEK, explaining that Cydja was the one to kill his father and that he is going to go into the future and get revenge. Fourth Week Hearing about Legate Damar, the now Gul AVARIN INDUS seeks out QUESTA DAMAR and talks to her about what really happened. Wanting to be there for her, he convinces t he woman the importance of taking breaks. Bajor Plots First Week FARAN UNA runs into KATAL UNA when she is en route to the courthouse to change her name from Una. This bothers him more than he would like to admit but doesn’t stop her. A meeting with TE’JAAL for dinner sets the wrong mood with FARAN when she reveals that she has been spending more time with T’Pok than her. FARAN later seeks out KATAL and manages to dissuade her from changing her name just yet, but Katal has uncertainties. CAARIL SAVOI is back on Bajor and spoils KATAL with a fancy night out explaining that she needs a better man in her life than anyone can offer – even himself. Third Week Having some personal time with HEIDI THAY, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD explains to her that Melissa is worse than they all thought and he will have to move back to Earth in a matter of a few months. Heidi is sad and not sure what to do or if they will even continue after he leaves. Deep Space Five Plots First Week Little ELLIANA DHAJA writes a letter with help from her father to ILIAS AL-KAHLID in hopes that he will get it and know a little more about their life on the station. CHIARO DHOW is thinking about university (and just getting away from N’LANI DHAJA). He asks her opinion and she thinks it is a good idea, though Bajor is far away. #05 May, 2386 #05 May, 2386 #05 May, 2386